


Follow Me

by CaptainCricket



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Hope, M/M, Missing Scene, Poe Dameron POV, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars The Last Jedi - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stormpilot, What happened in crait, failure theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCricket/pseuds/CaptainCricket
Summary: Finn’s breathing was even, but Poe could feel the pounding of his heartbeat. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. They lost, and soon they would be dead.At least, Poe thought, I will die with the ones I love.--Filler scene for Star Wars: The Last Jedi, when Rey rescues the Resistance on Crait.





	Follow Me

“Follow me.”

Hope. After all that had happened in the past 24 hours, he finally had hope. It burned inside of him, consuming every cell in his body, bringing him the strength he needed to be the leader Leia believed him to be. Poe didn’t have it in him to do a head count, but the dozen or more faces that gazed back at him were worth fighting for. They were going to survive to fight another day.

The small group followed Poe deeper into the salty caverns of Crait, tracking the Vultpex to their escape. He could feel a brush against his back every now and then from Finn being so close behind him. Had he not have been concentrating so hard on the crystal creature’s route, Poe would have enjoyed the intimacy so much more. He glanced over his shoulder to his friend, throwing him a warm smile. Finn had stripped the heavy First Order uniform coat and was now just wearing a light shirt that Poe recognised to be his own. He tried to ignore how good Finn always looked in his things, particularly when he was sweaty and had that determined look on his face. _Not now, Dameron._

The Resistance rounded another corner, still close behind the Vultpex. The creature had begun to slow down. They soon found out why.

In front of them stood what looked like an entrance from long ago, now buried beneath a mountain of rocks and rubble. Poe felt his heart drop to his feet. It was almost impossible for him not to fall to his knees in defeat.

“No. No, no, no, NO!” His voice echoed in the cave, and he could hear hushed whispers of the rebels who stood behind him. He had failed. Again. Possibly for the last time.

No, he would not be defeated so easily. _There has to be a way out_. “Maybe if we move some of these rocks,” he muttered to himself as he tried to climb to the area where the crystal critter had passed through. Luke had gotten through this, had he not?

“Poe-” Finn was behind him again as Poe started pawing at the rubble. The pilot could feel Finn’s warm hand on his back as he grabbed whatever he could to try and shift the blockade.

“Help me with this! We gotta get through! We have to escape! We need to survive. We need to-” Poe could barely breathe. Was he really having a panic attack right now? He could barely hear Finn’s smooth, calming voice as the younger man pulled him from the rubble. Through clouded eyes he could see his right hand was starting to bleed. Or maybe it was old blood? Poe couldn’t tell. He felt dizzy. The adrenaline had faded; he now only felt the cold numbness of failure.

“I’m sorry Finn,” he whispered into the man’s shoulder. He didn’t remember being pulled into an embrace, but he welcomed it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I failed you. I failed everyone.”

Finn’s breathing was even, but Poe could feel the pounding of his heartbeat. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. They lost, and soon they would be dead.

 _At least_ , Poe thought, _I will die with the ones I love._

He thought of Leia. He thought of Connix and C’ai. Mostly, he thought of Finn. He could admit, he never really thought much about the future until now. Yet, Poe knew he would want nothing more than a future with Finn. Romantic or not, Finn was someone Poe would never tire of. Maybe, in another life, Poe would have taken Finn to his home. It had been years since he had seen Yavin IV. They could build a home there. They could have a life. The weight of his mother’s ring hanging around his neck had never felt heavier.

Poe pulled away slightly to look Finn in the eyes. Mere seconds felt like hours as he lost himself in those brown orbs. He could tell Finn was scraping his mind for another plan. In another life he would have kissed Finn right then. In another life, he would have admitted how he felt ever since a certain stormtrooper took off his helmet and rescued him from the First Order.

Their gaze was broken when the rocks beneath them started to shift. Reality caught up to Poe fast and he grabbed Finn’s shirt to drag him back onto solid ground. Looking around he could see similar moments that he just had with Finn being shared by some other Resistance members, all of which being suddenly interrupted by a miracle. A sigh of relief came from Leia behind him as the rocks began to float out of the way by some kind of magic.

No.

It was the Force.

Poe’s feet moved on their own accord but stopped at the mouth of the cave. The sight before him was something out of a dream. A young girl, who could only be Rey, standing in the light with her hand outstretched. The rocks and bits of rubble floating around only made her more mystical. Poe felt Finn’s fingers trail down his arm as he reached the entrance. He heard the sharp intake of breath at the sight of his friend. Poe laced their fingers together, if only for a moment, as they wondered at the sight before them.

They were saved. There was a new hope after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I think I should upload more often, considering I am always writing things and just leaving them on my hard drive to never be read again. I know it's short but that's what I'm best at. Please comment below on what you liked and didn't like so I can improve more in the future!


End file.
